Today it is common knowledge to arrange transmitters or microphones on the body of an instrument in order to obtain an electrical signal which can be utilized for triggering of synthesizers or for converting of MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) information.
Known transmitters for acoustic drums usually comprises a piezo electrical ceramic body being fastened to the drumhead by double-faced tape. The ceramic body is of a relative small thickness and generally has a circular area. The commonly used transmitters detect waves of the drumhead regardless of their direction. This gives rise to problems among others because hits on the drumhead at the center of the drum result in a weak signal amplitude while hits made close to the rim of the drum result in a strong signal amplitude. This is a real source to false signals from the transmitter and has been the object of electronic correction in the subsequent amplification circuit. Certainly a large part of the false signals have been eliminated in this way but it has been on the account of the transmitter sensitivity and of the frequency range of the generated signal.
To the utmost possible extent avoid hitting the transmitter body by drum stick the body is placed in close proximity to the rim of the drum. Up to now this has also implied shortest possible wiring to the required connector device, which hitherto has been in form of a separate unit below the drum rim edge.
By the transmitter body area design and by the decentralized positioning of on the drumhead the transmitter has been sensitive to all the different wave motions being the result from a hit on the drumhead. Furthermore such a known transitter is especially receptive to decentralized hits and the wave motions generated thereby in the drumhead.